


Магические создания

by Amnezyna



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: Однажды Ньют Скамандер попал в старую книжную лавку, которую мало кто замечал.





	Магические создания

**Author's Note:**

> ОЖП в количестве двух штук.

Рыжеволосый мальчик замер у стеклянной витрины, не в силах оторваться от расставленных в ней книг. Он обернулся, чтобы позвать отца, но тот успел нырнуть в магазин по соседству, и мальчик решился. Он толкнул тяжёлую дверь и скользнул в полутёмное помещение.

Очень скоро в его руках уже оказалась огромная, чуть не в четверть его роста, книга, в которую он сунул нос и словно отключился от окружающей реальности.

— Ещё один феникс, а, Руби?

— Неужели ты всё ещё помнишь, Ами?

Обе засмеялись — не то шутке, не то собственным именам.

— Просто это издание так долго пряталось, а теперь идёт в руки к каждому второму.

— Каждому второму за сотню лет.

Обе женщины появились за столом, служившим им прилавком, одновременно.

— Молодой человек! — позвала Амелия Лэйквотер.

Ответом ей стал резкий стук, какой бывает от удара о дерево, сдавленное «уй!», и только после этого из-за стеллажа показалась вихрастая голова.

— Извините, — быстро сказал мальчик и ухватился за полку шкафа, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я…

— Вы зачитались. Это нормально, вы же в книжной лавке.

— А сколько… — Мальчик крепко сжал в руках огромный том, сглотнул и начал ещё раз, уже громче: Сколько стоит эта книга?

— Четыре с половиной галлеона, — быстро ответила Амелия Лэйквотер.

Мальчик поджал губы, мордашка сделалась расстроенной.

— У меня всего два с половиной, подарки на прошлое Рождество. — Его лицо вдруг просветлело. — Скажите, может, у вас здесь найдётся для меня дело? Я заработаю! Честное слово!

— Сколько вам лет, юноша? И кстати, как вас зовут?

— Ньютон Скамандер к вашим услугам, мэм! И мне восемь. — Пауза. — Почти. Через четыре месяца будет.

— Я Амелия Лэйквотер, а это — моя коллега Руби Рен де л’Иль. Будем знакомы, мистер Скамандер. Боюсь, насчёт работы нам надо будет переговорить с вашими родителями, ведь вы ещё довольно юны.

— Я сейчас приведу папу!

Мальчик сорвался было с места, но резко остановился, развернулся и с преувеличенной осторожностью положил книгу на стол, а затем исчез так быстро, что колокольчик даже не успел подать голос.

— Четыре с половиной галлеона, — передразнила та, что носила фамилию Рен де л’Иль. — Напомню: мы хотя бы иногда должны продавать книги, а не раздавать.

— Иногда мы их и продаём. Но ты же не хуже меня поняла: эта книга не для продажи. Во всяком случае, не ему точно. Это его книга, ты ведь видела.

— Видела. Я много чего видела в своей жизни, как и ты. Но ладно. И впрямь его, редко распознаешь призвание в таком возрасте.

Обе женщины взглянули в окно. За окном мальчик что-то горячо доказывал высокому мужчине, кутавшемуся в строгую мантию.

— Папа, там правда была лавка. Только что. Я в ней был, там были две леди, и там была книга, — сбивчиво говорил мальчик.

Мариус Скамандер нахмурился, глядя на кирпичную стену, где, по словам его сына, была книжная лавка с чудесной книгой, которую две милые леди обещали отдать Ньюту всего за четыре с половиной галлеона. И тут он вспомнил. Он присел перед Ньютом на корточки, не заботясь о том, что дорогая мантия стелется по заснеженной мостовой.

— Я верю тебе, сын. Я слышал об этой лавке. Тебе довелось побывать в удивительном месте. Туда попадают не все, и мне туда хода нет. Прости.

— Но как же… — Ньют из последних сил сдерживал слёзы и, бредя за отцом по Диагон-аллее, всё оглядывался на место, где только что, вот буквально минуту назад, была тяжёлая деревянная дверь, и витрина, и прекрасная книга о магических созданиях, за которую он бы отдал, не задумываясь, половину своих игрушек, а может, даже и все.

 

***

Ньют чинно дождался, пока разрешат развернуть рождественские подарки. Тесей схватился было за прямоугольный свёрток, но едва не выронил его.

— Вот это тяжесть, Ньюти! Неужели ты настолько плохо себя вёл, что тебе достался такой здоровенный кусок угля?

Ньют фыркнул в унисон с родителями.

— У тебя тогда должна быть целая тележка.

— А то. Пригодится, будем нашу Гриффиндорскую гостиную отапливать. — Тесей деловито разрезал тесёмки на своём подарке при помощи ювелирно наложенного Диффиндо.

Ньют разбирался со своим подарком по-маггловски: палочки в восемь с половиной лет ему не полагалось. Наконец он справился с сургучом, скреплявшим концы простой бечёвки, и едва слышно охнул. Вцепившись в подарок обеими руками, он обернулся к родителям, его лицо сияло.

— Папа, мама, спасибо! — И он сжал потемневший от времени том с пером на обложке ещё сильнее.

— Не нам, — вполголоса отозвался Маркус Скамандер, и если бы это был не отец, Ньют бы решил, что он немного смущён. — Это передала для тебя леди Лейквотер, владелица книжной лавки в Диагон-аллее. Сказала, что это твоя книга, и чтобы ты заходил, если надумаешь почитать что-нибудь ещё. Знал бы я, что это такой дорогой экземпляр, никогда бы не согласился. Неловко вышло.

Миссис Скамандер присела рядом с сыном и подобрала сургучную печать.

— «Амрубус Букс». Я думала, они закрылись ещё до моего рождения.

— Я тоже так думал, но похоже, что Ньют их нашёл.

Ньют не слышал этих слов. Он читал.


End file.
